Prom
by KatieK101
Summary: Alejandro and Heather don't get along. He lives to aggravate her and she wishes he would just drop dead. For the first time in high school history, the two most popular teenagers don't get along. Soon prom is on its way, and Duncan makes a bet with Alejandro: that Alejandro has thirty days to get Heather to agree to go to prom with him.
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone! Thanks for stopping by to read my newest fanfic, "Prom". I have so many ideas for it, and already have the ending planned! Anyways, Aleheather is my OTP for life, and I was a little disappointed when I saw that they're weren't many fics like this one for them. SO I decided to write one! **

**Anyways, please Read and Review! I'll respond to reviews next chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

* * *

Wawanakwa High was a strange high school.

For example: the principal, Chris McLean, was actually the host of the hit reality TV show _'Total Drama.' _Chris wasn't a certified principal, but when you're as rich as he was, money was not an object. He paid the former principle to take a long vacation, claiming that he wanted to get in touch with his 'inner-teenager.'

The truth was that _'Total Drama'_ was taking a break in between seasons, and the producers didn't want Chris to lose his 'teenage torturing touch'. Therefore, they sent him to the high school so that Chris could mess with as many teenagers as he wanted. Chef also replaced the school's head chef, as he came along with Chris.

And before you ask, yes. The food taste just as bad as it looks on TV.

Another example of how the high school was strange, is that whenever there was a special occasion, right after the announcement was made, the school was transformed.

Like last Friday, when Chris announced that from now on every Friday was 'Chris McLean' day. The students all snickered and went to their respective home rooms, but when the bell rang and they got ready for their first classes, they gasped.

Posters and cut outs of Chris dotted the hall ways and class rooms, and they even played a re-make of the Total Drama theme song over the intercom. Yet come Monday, everything was back to normal.

And the final example of how strange Wawanakwa High was, is that the most popular boy and most popular girl do not get along.

Scratch that.

The most popular boy and girl want each other dead.

Or, at least that's what Heather would claim. In reality, Alejandro would probably keep Heather around for entertainment purposes.

Ah yes, Alejandro and Heather. The school's pride and joy.

Alejandro and Heather were both at the top of their classes, (save for Spanish, which Heather was currently making a C in. Perhaps she could improve if Alejandro wasn't constantly comparing their grades.)

They were also both very involved with the after-school activates. Alejandro was the school's star basket ball player, and took part in a number of other sports. Heather was the head cheerleader and dance captain, and often competed nationally.

It also helped that both of their families were very rich, and poured money into the school.

Now you would think, what with Heather's school status and popularity, that she would be able to tolerate Alejandro.

Nope.

She used to send in at least five different requests to the office every week, asking them to change her schedule so that she wouldn't have any classes with Alejandro. She stopped once Chris became principal, found their arguments amusing, and switched almost all of her classes to Alejandro's classes.

And you would think, what with every girl wanting to date him, that Alejandro would lay off Heather and go for some other girl.

Oh, that would be the day.

Despite having his pick of the litter when it came to the _señoritas,_ Alejandro was single. Something about not wanting to be 'held-down.' Not that it stopped him from flirting with every girl he laid eyes on. Anyways, Heather was no exception.

It's not that he flirted with her because he liked her (which he didn't), he just did it because he knew how much it got on Heather's nerves. And even though he didn't have a crush on Heather, no one could deny that she was breath-takingly beautiful, so flirting with her wasn't going to affect his social status at all.

Now, let's stop before we get too far ahead of ourselves. Alejandro and Heather are far from being perfect.

... well, maybe not that far. But they certainly have their flaws!

Alejandro was player. When he did have a girlfriend, he only used them. Most the time it was just for social status, or to prove a point. That point being that he could get any girl he wanted to. He also had a problem with being called, 'Al'.

However, for the most part, he was a gentleman.

Heather on the other hand had much more notable flaws. She was rude, mean, deceiving, etc. She was the definition of a mean girl, and really just had a personality problem. Not that it stopped the boys from trying to hook up with her, but still.

And then you had the flaws that both Alejandro and Heather shared.

They were overly prideful, arrogant, and a little too competitive. And while they did have friends, neither of them had a problem with using someone for their own personal gain. They also seemed to take a little too much pleasure in other peoples suffering.

Actually, when you thought about it, Alejandro and Heather shared a lot of the same traits.

If you ever told either of them that, they would most likely kill you.

So now that we've covered Alejandro and Heather, we can move on with our story. Oh? And what story is that, you may ask?

Well, for now, let's just call it: Prom.

And keep in mind: Wawanakwa High is a very strange school.


	2. Chapter 1: Skipping the Hokey Pokey

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait, but I had some trouble with this chapter. I think the end result will be enough to satisfy you though. At least until next time. **

**This chapter was originally going to future both Heather and Alejandro POV's, but by the time I finished Heather's the chapter was already over 2500 words. **

**Not a whole lot going on in this chapter. It was really just character development. But I hope you enjoy it and leave a review!**

**Disclaimer – I'm too broke to own Total Drama. **

* * *

"Dear beloved students of Wawanakwa High: this is your beloved principal, Chris McLean, taking precious time out of his jampacked day to tell you that our beloved decorating committee has yet to make plans for this year's beloved prom. So to motivate them to get started, Chef has prepared a rotten tomato stand in our beloved cafeteria. All you have to do is pay the beloved Chef a dollar, grab some tomatoes, and throw them at the committee! Haha, have fun with that! Chris McLean out!"

"Thank God!" Heather said to her best friend Dakota as they walked down the empty hallway together. "If he said 'beloved' one more time, I was going to scream."

Dakota nodded, her eyes glued to her phone. "Right? And poor decorating committee – their outfits are _totally _going to get ruined after today." Heather shrugged and stopped walking when she reached her locker.

"It's their own fault – I mean, its _prom. _They should've had the plans finished last month! Besides, didn't Chris threaten this last Friday?"

Dakota glanced up from her phone to open her locker, which was next to Heather's. "I guess you have a point." She agreed. "But still, I saw Courtney wearing some new Abercrombie jeans, and once you stain them, it's not coming out!"

Instead of feeling bad for her classmate, Heather smirked. "I bet Courtney regrets quitting the cheer squad now."

Dakota looked back up from her iphone and smiled at Heather. "Oh yeah, btw, thanks for that."

Heather smiled sweetly. "No prob, co-captain of the Wawanakwa High cheerleaders. Courtney was starting to get on my nerves anyways." As Dakota turned her attention back to her pink iphone, Heather went back to pulling things out of her locker.

It really wasn't hard for Heather to convince Courtney to quit the cheer squad. All she had to do was mention how sexiest some people thought cheerleading was, and the next morning, Courtney was turning in her uniform and 'co-captain' title.

And since Blaineley was busy trying to get Chris's new phone number, she hastily gave the position to Dakota.

"It was too easy." Heather commented as she shut her locker. When Dakota only mumbled a response Heather frowned and looked over at her blonde friend.

"Alright, spill it." Heather demanded. Dakota didn't look up.

"Spill… what?"

The raven-haired girl rolled her stormy gray eyes. "Who your texting – duh. This is the most you've talked to me all morning!"

Dakota slowly forced herself to look up from her phone. "Sorry. Sam's been texting me nonstop about who I'm going to prom with."

"Sam?" Heather asked, wrinkling her nose. "You mean that chubby geek in our English class who's always playing video games on his phone?"

"Harsh. But yeah. He's in our Spanish class too."

Heather blinked. "He is?" Then she shrugged and moved onto different matters. "I thought you stopped texting him after last semester's social studies test?"

Dakota looked back down at her phone, much to Heather's annoyance. "I did, but I had to start again. We started a new topic, and it's, like, _soooo _boring! It's about Greek goods and goodnesses, or something like that."

Heather raised an eyebrow. "You mean Greek gods and goddess?"

Dakota shrugged her shoulders. "Probably. I wouldn't know; I'm either texting or sleeping."

"So you have Sam take notes for you and in exchange…" Heather trailed off, waiting for her blonde friend to fill in the blank.

"I'm trying to get him a date to prom."

Heather didn't even attempt to keep her laughter in, and Dakota sighed. "I thought that would be your reaction."

Heather took a breath as she regained herself. "So," she asked, snickering, "How's that going for you?"

Dakota shook her head. "Not good. Every girl I've asked said no immediately. Jo thought I was joking, and then chased me out of the gym when she realized I wasn't!" Dakota pouted. "You do not understand how hard it is to run for your life in high heels."

Heather smirked. "You know, _you _could always go to the prom with Sam."

In their defense, Heather and Dakota _tried _not to burst out laughing.

Though they didn't try very hard.

Dakota whipped away a tear. "I'll keep that in mind if I ever want to suffer from social suicide."

Heather counted to ten, trying to control her laughing. "Ugh, if you ever told me you were dating him, I would _never _believe you." Dakota smiled.

"Aw, thanks!"

Just then Dakota's iphone vibrated and she looked down. "Sam." She said, answering Heather's unspoken question.

Heather screwed up her face. "I don't care what grade you're making in social studies, notes are not worth that much texting. At least not when your texting Sam."

"They are when you're making a C, and you need a B to stay on the cheer squad. Besides," Dakota shrugged, "Sam's a nice guy. Just not an attractive guy." Heather rolled her eyes, looking miffed.

"And that's the problem." She muttered.

But Dakota ignored her and instead smirked. "Speaking of attractive guys, Alejandro's in my social studies class too."

Heather immediately glared at her blonde friend. "First off, Alejandro is **not **attractive! Second off, what makes you think I care?"

Dakota continued to text Sam, and Heather resisted the urge to grab her pink iphone and chuck it across the hall way. "Just that fact that your, like, obsessed with him."

The raven-haired girl's eyes widened. "I am not obsessed with him!" Heather protested. Dakota stayed focused on her iphone and smirked a little.

"Sure. That's why you had all your classes switched to his classes."

Heather's face was slowly turning red. Though whether or not it was from anger or she was blushing was debatable.

"I told you this already! I asked to have our same classes switched so I wouldn't have any with him! But then Chris became principal, found all of this funny, and switched almost all of my classes to Alejandro's classes."

Dakota pretended to scoff, just to anger Heather. "Chris isn't _that _mean."

Before Heather could open her mouth to respond, several teenagers pushed past them, making a mad dash to the cafeteria.

"Hey, watch it!" Dakota exclaimed as a guy named Mike pushed her into a locker. Heather echoed her, glaring at the bunch.

The teenagers took no notice though, as they continued running. "Chris warned us this would happen!" Harold yelled, shooting an accusing look at Courtney.

Courtney glared back at him. "I didn't think he was serious!" She protested.

The group continued to shout as they ran, and once they were out of earshot, Heather gave Dakota a skeptical look.

"Chris isn't that mean, huh?"

* * *

"Well, look on the bright side." Dakota said, as she and Heather entered their homeroom. "At least we got two new classes together."

What Dakota said was true; after Chris switched Heather's classes, she ended up in Dakota's (and Alejandro's) English class and Drama class.

But that wasn't enough to comfort Heather as she took her seat. "Yeah, but it also means I have two more classes with Alejandro." The queen bee sighed. "Now the only classes I don't have with him are Social Studies and Science."

"You could try asking Chris to switch them again?" Dakota suggested. Heather gave her friend a look of disdain.

"If I did that then Chris would probably switch _all _of my classes to his."

Dakota gave up and sat down in her seat next to Heather, and pulled out of pink iphone. But Heather ignored her and waited for her other best friend, Lindsay, to walk in.

The queen bee watched the door, drumming her nails on the table. "Where is she?" Heather asked. Dakota shrugged.

"Probably still making out with Tyler behind the lockers." Heather, realizing Dakota was probably right groaned.

According to Heather, Lindsay was by no means intelligent. She was your stereotypical dumb blonde, and maybe even dumber than that.

Despite being on the cheerleading squad Lindsay knew only a couple of the cheers and dances, and she only knew those because Heather had spent countless hours teaching them to her. But Heather didn't have the time to spend a week teaching Lindsay just one cheer, so whenever they did something Lindsay didn't know, Heather just had her stand on the sidelines and do whatever she wanted.

But the crowds never seemed to mind that.

Anyways, Heather really only kept Lindsay around because, even though she was dumber then the average blonde, she was a pretty good friend.

Plus, she was easy to mulipilate. But that was only a minor factor.

"Ugh, I thought I told her she needs to be in homeroom by the second bell. Did I not specifically tell her that?" Heather asked, making some angry gestures.

Dakota shrugged. "Probably. But did you _really_ expect her to remember that?"

Heather decided not to acknowledge Dakota's smart mouth, and instead groan. "Stupid blonde." She mumbled.

"Hey!" Dakota exclaimed. Heather rolled her gray eyes.

"I wasn't talking about-"

"No, not that," Dakota said, cutting Heather off, "Isn't today Thursday?"

Heather raised an eyebrow. "And your point is?"

"Didn't Chris make a new rule last Tuesday that every Thursday in homeroom, every student had to do the hokey pokey?"

The raven-haired girl threw her arms up in the air. "Heck like I know; Chris adds a new rule every day!" Then Heather paused, as if just processing the other half of Dakota's sentence.

When she did the queen bee looked at her friend. "Dakota, I think I forgot something in my locker." She said calmly. "Come with me to get it."

Heather didn't really leave anything in her locker, but you would have to do a lot more than just make up some stupid rule to _ever_ get the queen bee to embarrass herself in front of her peers!

Dakota immediately understood and jumped out of her seat. As the pair made their way across the class room, Heather prayed that no one would take notice of their absence during the hokey pokey.

After all, there was no telling what Chris would make them do if they were caught.

* * *

"I can't believe no one caught us!" Dakota said thankfully, as she followed Heather down the Wawanakwa hallways.

Heather mumbled her agreement. "Now we just have to hope that it stays that way."

"Y'know," Dakota started, "I'm surprised no one else is skipping."

"Who said no one else is skipping?" A voice asked, making Heather freeze. She recognized Duncan's voice, and where Duncan was…

Alejandro was sure to be there too.

Heather tensed her shoulders, knowing that Alejandro was standing behind her, most likely smirking. "Just keep walking Dakota. Just keep walking." She said through clenched teeth. But Dakota missed the memo and spun around.

"We're not skipping!" She protested her pitch high with denial. "Heather just forgot something in her locker!"

Heather mentally face palmed, but remained still.

"Oh did she?" A smooth, charming voice asked. Alejandro.

Heather could hear footsteps echoing in the empty hallway, getting louder with every step. When they stopped, the raven-haired girl knew that Alejandro was right behind her. Admitting defeat, she slowly turned around, and glare met smirk.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to breath down people's necks?" She asked, biting her lip to keep from screaming.

Unfortunately, Duncan ignored her snarky comment. "You got her biting her lip already Alejandro!" Duncan called from his spot in the hallway. "You work fa-ast!"

Heather's mouth dropped open as Alejandro's smirk widened. "As if I would ever be turned on by the likes of _him_!" She argued.

"So you insist." Alejandro said cooly, as he leaned on a locker. Heather felt her blood start to boil.

"I insist because it's true!" The queen bee… insisted.

Alejandro mock sighed. "Oh Heather, when will you finally get over your denial and admit you have feelings for me?"

"The only feelings I have for you are hate!" Heather growled and stepped closer to the Spaniard, jabbing a finger at his (very muscular) chest. "Extreme hate! Not just regular hate – _extreme hate_!"

Heather knew by the way Alejandro chuckled that she was making a fool out of herself; but she couldn't help it. Whenever she was around him it was like she wasn't in control anymore. She would do stupid things, say stupid things, and sometimes she would have done a couple of things that she would have later regretted.

Like that time Alejandro almost baited Heather into kissing Harold.

_Harold. _That would have totally ruined her school rep!

On the plus side, it would have made Harold ten times more popular. But Heather chose to ignore the plus side, and really just tried to ignore the memory in general. Not her finest moment.

Alejandro grabbed Heather's hand and put it over his heart. "You're breaking me_, mi amour_." He said, grinning coyly. "You're destroying me."

Heather snatched her hand back. "I told you to stop calling me that!" She growled.

"Yes, and I told you to stop denying your feelings for me. It seems that neither of us gets what we wish for."

"Ugh! Drop dead why don't you?!"

"Believe me Heather; if I didn't have your beautiful face to see every day, then I would drop dead."

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that." Duncan grumbled under his breath.

Heather made a frustrated noise, before spinning around to glare at Duncan. "What are you two doing out here anyways?" The queen bee demanded.

Alejandro smirked. "Duncan forgot something in his locker as well." Heather chose to ignore that comment, and Dakota developed a sudden false interest in her phone – no wait, that wasn't sudden or false.

Duncan rolled his teal blue eyes. "If you think I'm going to do the hokey pokey and embarrass myself, then you're stupid." The juvenile delinquent said bluntly.

Alright, Heather should've guessed that they would be ditching homeroom for the same reasons she was, but it was kind of hard to think logically with Alejandro smirking at the back of her head, just waiting for the raven-haired girl to turn around.

But instead of turning around, Heather simply looked annoyed and glanced at Dakota. "Come on Dakota; we're going back to homeroom." She told her blonde friend.

Dakota looked up from her phone. "But the hokey pokey isn't over yet."

Heather, who had already started walking down the hallway, threw a glare over her shoulder and at Alejandro.

"I would rather do the chicken dance by myself in front of the entire school then be in the same hallway as Alejandro for another minute."

Dakota blinked as she followed Heather, while Heather tried to tune out Duncan and Alejandro's laughter.

Ugh. Chalk that up to the board of stupid things she said around Alejandro.

* * *

**RECAP **

**So what did we think of this chapter? Did it live up to what you were expecting? **

**# So Chris is doing more bad then good as a principal – does that surprise anyone? It really shouldn't. Anyways, it's almost like Chris is encouraging Alejandro to mess with Heather. I mean, switching her classes to his? How mean can ya get?**

**# Speaking of mean things that Chris does – throwing rotten tomatoes at the decorating committee for not having prom plans finished? Jeeze. **

**# Poor Heather, making a fool out of herself in front of Alejandro, Duncan, and Dakota? And according to Heather, this happens often. Poor girl. She gets abused too much. **

**# Did anyone like the Samkota I threw in there? **

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES **

**Wisegirl1993 – Glad you enjoyed it, Petal! And thanks; I had a lot of fun writing it. **

**Wilhelm Wigworthy – Interesting username. Anywho, thank you so much! I did put a lot of effort into it, but it was actually kind of easy. Easier then writing the actual chapter anyways. **

**That one Mudkip – Thank you dearie! I'm relieved that you enjoyed it. So what did you think of this chapter? **

**Angelvan105 – Thank you! And yes, I think so too. It's what makes them so much fun to write for. And don't you worry – there will be Aleheather romance at some point ;) **

** mugheessaeed2002 – Thank you! And I'm glad you like how I added Chris in – a lot of AU stories have Chris as the boring, retired principal who is trying to hold onto his teenage years, and I always feel bad for Chris when they do that. People write him as an idiot. But I thought this would be fun and original. **

**TD SUPERFAN8 – Glad you love it! What did you think of this chapter? Better or worse? **

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER **

**# Hopefully we get an Alejandro POV. **

**# More Aleheather scenes, that take place in the school auditorm… hm… I don't suppose Chris overheard Heather's ranting, and really makes her do the chicken dance in front of the entire school ;)**

**# Courtney makes some more appearances, and Duncan just might tease her. **

* * *

**QUESTIONS**

**# Favorite quote from the chapter?  
**

**# What do you think Chris would do if he found out that kids were skipping his routine hokey pokey dances? **

**# Who should Dakota go to prom with? Just because she's helping Sam out doesn't mean that's who she's going with – I am not oppose to fanon couples. **

**# Any TD characters you would like to see a little more of? **

**# What are some crazy stunts/rules you would like to see Chris come up with? I might add them in the story! **


	3. Chapter 2: Order in the Lunchroom!

**Hey y'all! Sorry for such a long wait, but I wasn't very motivated to write this. Really, everything is just character development. Heather dosn't make any apperences, but she is mentioned multiple times, and I tried adding in everyone's requests. **

**Anyways, this is not a chapter that I'm proud of by any means, as it is very rushed and poorly written, but I'll do better next time! Something else I'm going to apologize for is leading everyone one; I said last chapter that it would take place in the school auditorium, but I changed my mind last minute when writing this. Hopefully you won't care too much!**

**If you left a review last chapter, be sure to check the review replies at the end of the chapter to see how I responded! And if you read this then be sure to leave a review - seriously, I** LOVE **reading them! They make me happy :) **

**Disclaimer - I'm too broke to own Total Drama.**

* * *

**Alejandro's POV**

"Chris is an idiot." Duncan declared as he sat down with his tray of slop.

"Are you just realizing this?" Trent asked, as he poked his slop with a spoon. Duncan glared at Trent before going on.

"I mean, how is separating the guys and girls during lunch supposed to start drama?"

"At least it's only on Tuesdays and Thursdays," Geoff said, casting a longing glance across the cafeteria at his girlfriend, Bridgette.

"I still don't see how-"

Alejandro cut Duncan off. "Because it forces people to hang out with others whom one would not normally sit with, therefore, causing drama. Chris also hopes that we will take this time to talk about our relationships or crushes, and create some hard feelings." Alejandro spoke like it was common sense, and Duncan blinked.

"I change my mind; Chris is just a jerk."

"You're telling me!" A new voice said, causing Alejandro's eyebrows to furrow just a fraction. "I sent Chris a book of requirements that needed to be followed to a T, and one of them was that I cannot eat unidentifiable slop!"

Justin groaned as he took a seat next to Alejandro, who then had to stiffen a groan. "I'm going to starve!"

"Chill Justin," Trent soothed, "the pizza we ordered will be here in a minute. Lightning just left to go get it."

Geoff sighed sadly, "Bridgette loves pizza."

DJ looked up from where he too was poking at his slop. "I thought Chris said all students were forbidden to eat anything that Chef didn't cook?" Duncan shrugged.

"What Chris doesn't know won't hurt him."

As conversation started around the table, Alejandro found himself analyzing the cafeteria; or more specifically, the students filling the cafeteria.

Alejandro, along with: Duncan, Trent, Geoff, Justin, Lightning and DJ, were what you would call 'the popular guys'.

Alejandro because he was almost perfect in every way possible; Duncan, because Alejandro and him were friends, thus making him popular as well; Trent because he was an attractive guy who could sing and play the guitar, which let's face it, is all you need to do to become popular; Geoff because the dude threw the wildest parties every weekend; Justin because he was a male modal; Lightning because he was the captain of the football team, and apart of every other spot that school had to offer; and DJ because he was so easy to become friends with.

Looking over to the girls side of the cafeteria, Alejandro searched for the 'popular girls' table, which consisted of: Heather, Dakota, Lindsay, Courtney, Bridgette, and Anna Maria.

Heather was one of the most powerful juniors in the school; Dakota was pretty, rich, and Heather's friend; Lindsay was a blonde cheerleader with a rather large chest; Courtney was a on the student council and very involved in the high school; Bridgette was all around cool, and the girlfriend of Geoff; and Anna Maria had money, and a very fake tan.

After the popular kids, you had the middle class students. Those who were well known, and could potentially be a part of the popular kid group, but just weren't.

That would be: Leshawna, Tyler, Brick, Jo, Zoey, Mike, Sierra, and B.

You then had those who weren't cool enough to be a part of both groups already mentioned, but not lame enough to be labeled 'social outcasts'. This group consisted of: Cameron, Izzy, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Owen, and Noah.

And lastly, there were the social rejects, which mainly held nerds, geeks, or someone who just didn't fit in: Cody, Beth, Harold, Sam, Dawn, Ezekiel, Gwen and Stacie.

Everything was so typical high school that Alejandro quickly grew bored with his observations, and turned back to face his fellow peers. As he came too, he realized that Trent and Duncan were fighting, _again_.

The topic being Gwen, _again. _

"What are they arguing about now?" Alejandro whispered to Geoff, who was still staring at Bridgette.

"Whether or not Trent should be able to share our pizza with Gwen." Alejandro rolled his lime green eyes, and listened to the argument for a minute.

"Why would we share _our _pizza with all of the school's losers?" Duncan demanded.

"We wouldn't be sharing with _all of them_,_" _Trent protested. "Just Gwen; and besides, she isn't a loser!"

"Um, Trent, she hangs out with the social outcasts. She's a loser. And as soon as you take pizza over to her, then all of her social outcast friends are going to want some, and then they think they can sit with us, and then-"

"Maybe you've forgotten," Trent said tartly, "but you used to be a social outcast too." Duncan pretended to think about that.

"Huh, I guess I was. Hey, didn't I _date _Gwen back then?" Duncan smirked. "That's right I did; how could I forget such an amazing kisser?"

Trent's green eyes widened and his face slowly turned red. "You keep your mouth off Gwen!"

"No complaints here: I don't kiss her anymore."

"I meant don't bad mouth her."

"No, I think I was a pretty good kisser too."

"I don't-ugh! You know you're only cool now because of Alejandro!"

Alejandro, who was examining his nails, shrugged when everyone turned to look at him. "He did me a favor once or twice. And no one complained when he started hanging out with us."

"Because he threatened to shove our heads in Chef's lasagna!" Justin protested. "Sorry not sorry, but I **cannot** have lasagna in my hair right before a photo shoot!" Alejandro rolled his lime green eyes.

Geoff, who gave up at trying to get Bridgette's attention, blinked. "That's lasagna? I thought it was lunch meat!" DJ shrugged.

"Chef made it; I don't know why anyone would eat it in the first place."

Geoff grimaced. "True dat, brother."

"Let's not get carried away," Trent said, bringing everyone back into the argument. "Look, I don't see why I can't bring Gwen just one slice of pizza."

"You know," Duncan said, "I don't understand why you'll still padding after Gwen; you pretty much ruined any chance at ever dating her when you started doing everything nine times."

"I did not do everything nine times!" Trent denied. Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

"Trent, you had nine cans of root beer at Geoff's party last Friday."

"Dude, is that where those went?!"

"You ate nine bags of M&Ms last period," Justin added.

"You left to go to the bathroom nine times during ninth period yesterday." DJ reminded him/

"That last one wasn't because of the nine thing…" Trent said sheepishly.

Alejandro decided to step in before he lost his appetite. "Look, since we all chipped in to help pay for the pizza, why don't we take a vote? If the majorities are OK with sharing the pizza with Gwen, then Trent can take her a piece."

"Fine," Duncan said, looking like he had won already.

Trent shrugged. "I guess I'm cool with that."

"_Enorme_ ." Alejandro said, before directing his gaze over to Geoff. "What do you think Geoff?"

Geoff grinned at Trent, "I like Gwen, so why not?" Trent smiled gratefully at the party dude.

Sitting next to Geoff was DJ, so Alejandro asked him next. "I don't know… Gwen's kind of scary."

"Yes! Yes she is!" Duncan agreed, a little too eagerly. "She also spits on bunnies!"

DJ gasped and Trent banged his hand on the table. "Objection!"

Alejandro glanced at Duncan. "Duncan, please withhold any comments until the end of the trial."

Duncan only raised a pierced eyebrow. "Since when did this become an episode of 'Law and Order'?"

"I bet you watch that show all the time, don't you juvi boy?" Trent mumbled, but shut up once Duncan gave him the stink eye.

Alejandro went on with the 'trial'. "DJ, you're thoughts?"

DJ sighed, and Alejandro remembered how the other boy didn't do well put on the spot. "If Gwen doesn't really spit on bunnies, then I guess she can have some pizza."

The Spaniard nodded, "Moving on is… Justin." Alejandro tried to keep the venom out of his voice.

Alejandro and Justin were never friends. They were always compared, always classed together, and frankly, Alejandro couldn't stand to by near the Hawaiian teenager. Though Justin had never said so, it was obvious he didn't like Alejandro either.

But Justin ignored Alejandro and shrugged. "Sure. Give her some pizza."

"Justin!" Duncan whined, but Alejandro really wasn't surprised. Trent and Justin were close friends, so it only made sense that he would take the musician's side.

After Justin was Alejandro. Shooting Trent an apologetic look, Alejandro said, "Sorry Trent, but I'm siding with Duncan; No tengo nada contra usted o su deterioro social goth novia."

Trent nodded. "That's fine, man. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions."

"Except me apparently," Duncan said, rolling his eyes. But when Trent looked away, Duncan smirked over at Alejandro, which the Spaniard returned. Alejandro had such a smooth way of speaking that no one questioned what he said; the only person who actually had an idea of what Alejandro said was Duncan, and that was because of Spanish class, (Geoff also took Spanish, but was too busy passing notes with Bridgette to pick up any of it.)

"It seems that so far the majority think Gwen should get pizza, since we already know what Trent and Duncan's opinions are." Alejandro observed.

"So that means I win," Trent said, triumphant.

"No it doesn't!" Duncan protested. "Lightning hasn't voted yet!"

"Lightning hasn't voted on what?" A voice asked, making the boys turn around. Lightning stood behind the teenagers, holding the three pizza boxes and a case of Mountain Dew.

"Lightning bro," Geoff laughed, jumping up to grab one of the boxes, "man am I glad to see you!"

"Lightning," Alejandro started, "we are debating on whether or not to share our pizza with Gwen." Lightning didn't look impressed as he sat next to Duncan.

"You mean that loser Goth Trent has a crush on?" The dark-skinned male shrugged. "I say let em' all starve!"

"Yeah, that's my boy!" Duncan cheered, giving the jock a high-five.

Trent looked slightly disgusted, most likely thinking about a starving Gwen, before saying, "Well you were still overruled; it was four votes against three. Gwen gets her pizza!"

"Whoa whoa, wait a second." Duncan tried one last time, standing up. "Maybe this will change your mind." Duncan's teal eyes scanned his friends faces, his own face covered in seriousness. "If you vote that Gwen should get pizza, I will personally shove your heads into Chef's lunch meat."

As soon as the words left Duncan's mouth everyone's eyes widened and they quickly rebuked their votes.

Alejandro smirked. "I believe that the juries have reached a verdict."

Trent sighed, defeated. "It's lasagna…"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.** **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.**

"Now _that_ was some good pizza," Geoff said, holding his stomach in contempt. Looking back at the three empty pizza boxes, Alejandro assumed that the rest of the table shared the party dude's feelings.

Duncan yawned and stretched. "Sure was," the delinquent agreed. Casting Trent a sly grin he added, "I bet Gwen would've loved it." Trent growled, but was too stuffed to argue.

"I wonder if the girls ordered anything?" DJ thought aloud. Despite not going into specifics everyone knew which girls DJ was referring to; the popular girls. Considering the eating arrangements were only switched on Tuesdays and Thursdays, the popular boys and girls normally sat at a much larger table together.

Alejandro was positive that DJ wasn't the only one wondering about the girls. "Please," the Spaniard chuckled, "I do not think you could _pay _Heather to eat Chef's slop."

"Or Miss I-Was-A-CIT," Duncan added, smirking at the thought of Courtney.

"Dakota would starve." Lightning agreed, gnawing on his pizza's crust.

"I guess most of our girls are a little prissy," Trent admitted, his usual laid-back smile returning.

"Well, it's not like they don't have a reason to be prissy." Justin said from his spot beside Alejandro. "I mean, just look at Heather; it really isn't her fault she knows how good she is."

Alejandro's hands gripped the rim of the table so hard his knuckles turned white. The Spanish teenager would be lying if he said that it didn't annoy him (a lot) whenever Justin said Heather's name. It wasn't that Alejandro liked Heather and was jealous – really he wasn't – but for some reason it had always bothered him.

Maybe because, even though Alejandro didn't like Heather, he felt entitled to her.

Alejandro was the unofficial leader of the popular guy's group, and the most popular of them all. Heather was probably the official leader of her group, and the most popular female as well. They were both captains in their respective sports; they were members of the student council; they both came from rich families; etc, etc, etc.

When he really thought about it, it surprised Alejandro how much they had in common. But what did that have to do with Justin?

Glancing at the Hawaiian male, it was obvious that Justin had a crush on the queen bee. About ninety percent of the school population did. But surely Justin's crush in particular wasn't what annoyed Alejandro, right?

Shrugging off the thought, Alejandro decided to pretend that he didn't care. He would sort his jumbled up feelings later.

Satisfied with his plan, the Spaniard turned his attention back to his _amigos. _

Well, _amigos_ plus Justin.

It seemed that Duncan was in the middle of telling a story, so Alejandro turned his attention to him. "And then Heather was all like, 'I would rather do a dance in front of the school then be around Alejandro'." Duncan chuckled, taking a swing of his Mountain Dew.

DJ frowned. "I thought you said it was a funny story?"

Duncan shrugged. "Well I don't remember what she said word for word," glancing over at Alejandro, the delinquent asked, "something about the chicken dance, right?"

Alejandro allowed a small smile to play across his lips. "Something along those lines, yes."

Geoff laughed as he finished his third can of Mountain Dew. "Dude, I would **love **to see Heather do the chicken dance!" A ripple of amusement went through the group of boys, probably thinking the exact same thing.

"Well, seeing Heather do any dance would be pretty fun," Trent said, smirking ever so slightly.

"Heck," Duncan cheered, "I'd watch any of our girls dance!" He was met with a few high fives and a 'whoop!' from Lightning.

Alejandro couldn't help but smile at the way they referred to the girls as 'our girls'. It was a force of habit but if anyone minded they kept their mouths shut. For a moment the Spaniard wondered if anyone else felt entitled to the girls, or a specific girl.

Probably.

"Oh come on Duncan," Geoff teased, "don't tell me you don't have anyone in mind."

Alejandro knew exactly who Duncan had in mind, and smirked at him, awaiting his response. Duncan played it cool, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on the table. "Oh, I don't know. Heather or Lindsay would be the obvious choices, but I've never been obvious."

"Do tell," Trent mumbled.

Thinking it over, Duncan shrugged. "Maybe Courtney?"

Justin scoffed. "As if you could get Courtney to do anything. The girl wouldn't come near you with a ten foot pole."

"**DUNCAN**!" A voice suddenly screeched, causing Trent to spit his Mountain Dew all over Lightning in surprise. Alejandro grimaced when Lightning growled, glaring daggers at the musician.

That boy was about to receive a beat down.

"Princess!" Duncan exclaimed with false enthusiasm, jumping up to hug the former CIT. "Well speak of the devil; we were just talking about you!" The delinquent shot Justin a smug look, leaving the male model stunned.

"Um, yeah no," Courtney said, crinkling her nose as she rejected Duncan's hug. "I came over here to yell at you, not cuddle."

Duncan sighed with mock sadness as he took his seat. "Aw shoot princess. You never do want to cuddle. It's a shame to; I could use a good cuddle."

The Spanish-speaking smirked, amused as he watched Duncan press Courtney's buttons. It was almost as fun as aggravating Heather. Glancing around at the rest of his 'clan', he noticed they were all resisting smiles as well.

All except for Lightning, who was restraining himself from strangling Trent (Alejandro was surprised at the jock's self-control.)

Courtney rolled her onyx eyes and crossed her arms against her chest. "Please Duncan, can you manage to be serious for just one minute?"

Duncan pretended to think the CIT's request over, before looking in Alejandro's direction. "You got your iphone on ya?" Alejandro lazily pulled the lime green smart phone out of his pocket and nodded.

"Good. Set the timer for one minute." Courtney's mouth dropped open as Alejandro chuckled, doing his friend's bidding.

"I-I didn't mean literally!" The brunette protested.

"Fifty-six seconds," Alejandro reminded the CIT, making Courtney huff.

"Oh fine! First off, stop calling me princess, because I'm not a princess. I'm a CIT and proud of it!"

"So we've noticed," Duncan said, agreeably.

"Secondly, I do **not **appreciate the fact that you _drenched _my locker in soap!"

Duncan had the nerve to look offended. "Hey, I was helping you!" He argued. "After getting pelted with rotten tomatoes, I thought you might want to clean up; so I left the soap in your locker." Duncan crossed his arms in defiance as the rest of the table chuckled quietly. "A simple thank you would suffice."

Courtney was fuming. "**T-thank you**?!"

"You're welcome, princess."

Courtney screamed in frustration, the pitch making Alejandro cringe. "I can't believe you have the audacity to pretend like you're trying to help me! And I said to stop calling me princess! And furthermore, I-"

Courtney was interrupted by Alejandro's phone buzzing, alerting everyone that a minute was up. Duncan sighed with relief and leaned back on his chair. "Thank God! I thought my ear drums were about to burst; I have never met someone who can complain as much as you do, Princess."

After a second's pause, Duncan gave Courtney a quick once-over. "Or someone who could be so selfish. That thank you didn't sound very sincere."

Courtney's mouth had long since dropped open, and she looked ready to explode. Alejandro dreaded the moment when Duncan would push Courtney to her limit. But for now, he simply sat back at watched the show.

And what a show it was!

Spinning to face Alejandro and the rest of his posse, Courtney snarled, "I don't know how any of you people can stand to hang out with such a repulsive, sickening delinquent!"

Trent rolled his eyes. "Who said we can?" He mumbled.

"Hey dudette," Geoff stepped in, "chill why don't ch'? Eat some pizza or something."

"We're out of pizza." DJ reminded his friend.

Geoff shrugged. "That's why I said 'or something.'"

Courtney stuck her nose in the air. "I think I'll pass on that 'or something', thank you very much. I don't want to be around this pitiful excuse for a life-form any longer then I absolutely have to."

Duncan rolled his teal eyes. "Hey, _you're_ the one who came over to me. Not the other way around."

"Yes, and now I'm leaving. I have much more important matters to attend to; like waiting for Heather to beg me to join the cheerleading squad again." Courtney shook her head. "God only knows that Dakota can't put her phone down long enough to be a co-captain."

Alejandro chuckled as Courtney sashayed back over to her table. "Heather? Beg? Sometimes I worry about Courtney."

"I always worry about her." Duncan said, rolling his eyes once more. "That girl's more uptight then Mrs. Charleston." The delinquent said, referring the their eighty-four year old English teacher.

Everyone mumbled their agreement.

"Besides, Heather's way too good to ever beg for anything." Justin said, putting his two-cents in. Alejandro couldn't help but scoff; he was just repeating what everyone else had already said.

"Yeah, girl sure is feisty." DJ nodded, before looking at the mess in front of them. The boys' table was covered in Mountain Dew cans, paper plates, and discarded pizza boxes. "I guess we should get on cleaning this mess before Chris and Chef find it."

"Leave it to Lightning!" The uber-jock exclaimed, jumping up. "Hey Trent," Lightning said, turning to look at the raven haired musician. "Feel like helping a friend out?"

Trent was oblivious to the dark, murderous gleam in Lightning's chocolate brown eyes. "Sure thing Lightning. Let me just go get a trash bag from Chef and-"

"Don't worry bout' it; there's a few in the supply closet." Lightning smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's go get em'."

Trent shrugged as he followed the dark-skinned male. "Whatever you say."

The double wide lunch room doors slammed shut as Trent and Lightning left, and DJ looked concerned. "Lightning's not really going to get trash bags, is he?"

Duncan laughed. "Oh he is, he'll just probably stuff a dead body in them instead of pizza boxes."

Alejandro laughed along with everyone else (minus DJ), at the thought. Today was certainly off to _divertido _start.

* * *

**RECAP  
**

**So how did everyone feel about this chapter? Good or bad? **

**# We saw Alejandro's 'clan', and a bit of how the school was set up. Someone requested last chapter to see some high school stereotypes, so I tried adding a little of that in. **

**# Alrighty, Trent likes Gwen, Duncan hates them both, and everything amues Alejandro. Good times. **

**# Had some Dunceny moments for you guys to make up for the lack of Aleheather - hope it helped. **

**# Who all thinks that Trent will die? Raise your left hand! **

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES  
**

**# That one Mudkip - I should inform you that I am now trying to think of an anthem for Chris to make everyone sing xD Seriously, best suggestion ever! And yes, I found that 'quote' rather ironic. And just because Samkota is the only Dakota pairing heard of doesn't mean I have to go with it! I love crack pairings xD Anyways, did you enjoy my latest installment of Prom? Thoughts?  
**

**# Wisegirl1993 - Why thank you Petal!**

**# Angelvan105 - Why thank you so much, hun! Everything you said made me smile and laugh - especially when you mentioned there being sexual tension between Alejandro and Heather. That was so out of the blue, it killed me x'D I hope you don't mind me not keeping my promise about an Aleheather scene? And yes, that counted as a quote ;) And Jose will totally make a few appearances later in the story! Again, thank you for such lovely complainants and suggestions! I always love reading your reviews!**

**# Mugheessaeed2002 - Wow. Long username. Anywho, thank you so much dearie! I loved reading your review. And I'm relieved that you're enjoying 'Prom'. I also appreciate all of your suggestions. I tried adding in some stereotypes (social ranking), and I added in some Geoff and DJ for ya too! So what are your thoughts on this chapter? Likes and dislikes? **

**# TDIkid05 - Thank you! It's a very entertaining idea, I've found ;) So what are your thoughts on this chapter? The good, the bad, the funny? **

**AxHfan - Was this quick enough? Lol, thank you for leaving a review!**

**CandyNazi101 - Best. Username. Ever. That killed me. Anyways, thank you for wanderings everything, and for leaving a review! **

* * *

**QUESTIONS **

**Yeah, I'm not going to leave a 'next chapter', considering I can't seem to stick with it. Anyways, question time! **

**# Any new ideas on who Dakota should go to prom with? Can totally be a crack couple!**

**# Who from Alejandro's 'group' is your favorite? **

**# Do you think Trent will die? **

**# What are some things you would like to see happen in the future?**

**# Favorite quote? **

**Question of the Day:**

**Does **anyone else** watch the Powerpuff Girls (or use to)? I'm 15 and just got obsessed with it (again...), so there's no shame in admitting it! As a follow up question, if you do/did watch PPG, does anyone else remember the Rowdyruff Boys? God the Rowdyruff Boys were awesome. **


End file.
